My True Love
by Twistedheart23
Summary: There's a new guy in school thats not like the others. He's taller than Usui and his personality is more to Misaki's liking. Will he come to the rescue when Misaki and Usui are having "problems" in their relationship? Will Usui get to out of control?
1. Asano

By: Twistedheart23

Summary: There's a new guy in school thats not like the others. Will he charm his way into Misaki's life?

Disclaimer: I don't own Maid-Sama but I do own Asano

Hi! Special thanks to Misstory5120 for her help. Always keep writing Misstory!

* * *

><p>Misaki walked down the school hallways. She passed many familiar faces.<p>

"Hi prez." some of them said.

"Deamon," others muttered.

Then she ran into Usui. Sometimes she felt like he was the only one who listened to her. The only one who actually cared.

"Hello Ayuzawa," he said.

"Hello," she said.

"Misaki, do you want to go somewhere tonight?" he asked her.

"Depends on where."

"Well I don't know yet."

"They why'd you ask me?"

"Just to make sure you'd say yes before I actually took the time to think of where to go."

Misaki walked away from him.

"You don't know how hard it is to think of somewhere," he called out to her.

Misaki kept on walking. A smile appeared on her face. She passed all the familiar faces. Then she passed one she hadn't seen before. It was a boy about 6' 2" with black hair. His eyes were like two pools of blue. Misaki found herself to be staring at him.

She tapped him and said, "Hi umm, are you new here?"

He had one of those smiles that made others smile too.

"Ya I just got here today. I'm Asano," he said. "And you are?"

"I'm Misaki," she said.

"Ah, the deamon president."

"What? Who told you that?"

"Lots of people but, I don't judge."

Misaki smiled.

"Well then I hope you enjoy Seika High."

"Thank's," he said. "I'll try."

Asano winked and walked away.

_It's wierd. He's... different. Different than the other guys at Seika High. Even different then Usui._

Asano ran to catch up to her.

"Just a quick question, which way is-"

"You're in my math class aren't you?" Misaki asked him. "Follow me."

When Misaki walked out of her class room, she saw Usui waiting the door.

"Hello!" he said with a cherry lollipop in his mouth.

"Stop talking with your mouth full!" she snaped.

Usui bit the lollipop and devoured it.

"Hello!" he repeated.

"Creep," Misaki muttered. "So where are we going today?"

"Umm..."

"Really? You forgot?"

"I can't go today. I forgot it was my... cat's birthday."

"YOUR CAT?" Misaki screamed.

"Hey no yelling," Usui said teasingly.

Misaki quickly rushed past Usui.

_To good to be true!_

Since she was in such a hurry to leave school, she carelessly bumped into Asano.

"Sorry," she said.

"It's fine. Are you ok?"

"Ya I'm fine," Misaki said embarrassed.

"Oh and I think you jinxed my bad day. I've made a few friends today," he said cheerfully.

"That's great," Misaki said not so happy.

"Is everything alright? You seem a little depressed," Asano asked her.

"Ya fine."

Misaki walked out of the school to Maid Latte.

It was almost time for Misaki's shift to end. The manager walked up to her.

"Misaki, you can leave if you want," she offered. "We have little customers today."

"No manager I'll stay."

It was only for a breif second Misaki looked at the door and saw a newly familiar face, Asano. Misaki quickly ducked as a cutomer opened the door.

"Hey guys I think I dropped something so I'll see you guys tomorrow," he said.

_Did he see me?_

She heard the door close and open again.

_Probably wasn't him._

Misaki stood up and ended up staring right into Asano's eyes. He stood there with his mouth wide open.

"Deja Vu!"


	2. A Different Type of Deja Vu

_How many times will this happen?_

Misaki started getting really hot. She was almost red.

"A-asono! What are you...?"

"M-Misa..ki? You work here?" Asano hesativly asked her.

"...Yes but PLEASE don't tell anyone!" Misaki begged.

At that moment (horrible timing) the three idiots walked in.

"Misa-chan!" they yelled from the front of the store.

Misaki slapped her head on her forehead.

"I see I'm not the only one who now knows," Asano said back to his norml self.

"Usui does too," Misaki said with her head down.

"Well I won't tell," he said with a smile.

"What's the catch?" Misaki said suspiciously.

Asano looked at her like she was wierd.

"Why would there be a catch? I'm not going to take advantage of you!" he said.

_Usui did..._

"Umm no reason," she said casually.

She was now her normal skin color and not tomato looking.

"Umm Misaki...?" Asano said scratching his head embarrassed.

He was now blushing at the presence of Misaki.

"Come with me. I want to take you somewhere," he said.

_Should I go? What about Usui? No! He stood me up for a cat._

Misaki took all of her frustration she had from Usui to determine her answer.

"YES!" she said angrily.

"I mean, yes I would like that."

"Great!"

"Manager, I actually have to go," Misaki yelled to her.

"Umm Asano, I need to change clothes so..."

"Wait! Serve me," he said.

"WHAT?"

"Are you going to treat me like a customer or not?" he asked with a grin.

"Go pick a table!" she said annoyed.

"May I take your order master?" she said surprisingly enthusiastically.

"Yes. I would like to take you to a place I know of."

Misaki tried to hold in her laugh.

"Let me go and change."

Misaki quickly ran into the room she always changed in and changed in less then a minute.

"Wow, that was fast!" said Asano staring at his watch.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Just come on," he said rushing her.

_When Usui found out my secret, he made me his personal maid. Well he's changed now! I have to remember who I'm dating here._

Asano stood up and tripped over his own foot. Misaki put her hand over her mouth and started laughing. Asano started laughing too.

"I guess I a bit of a clutz," he said grinning.

_He reminds me a bit of my childhood with Shintani. Only difference is, Asano's personality is more... posotive and... funny. He might just be the only one who's capable of changing me. Clearly he has started to._

Asano got up and grabbed her hand. A spark when through her from her arm to her head the moment they touched. He led her out the door. She glanced back and saw a handsome face that looked like Usui.

_That couldn't be him! What if it was? Did he see me with Asano._

* * *

><p>"Where here!" Asano exclaimed.<p>

He had taken her to a pond with cherry blossom trees all around there were rows and rows of flowers. Asano picked Misaki a a yellow rose.

"Here," he said holding the flower out towards her.

Misaki took the flower and smelled it. It only remindes her of Usui's beautiful blond hair and how he should be here right now. Not Asano.

"Thank's," she said not at all meaning it.

All the yellow flowers reminded her of Usui. While she was walking with Asano, the leaves in the bush started rustling.

"What was that?" Asano said sounding alarmed.

"The wind I guess," Misaki replied carelessly.

"But the wind's not blowing."

"Well I could be an animal."

"Or a ghost."

"You believe in that nonsense?"

"Nope, not really."

While Asano was talking to Misaki, he slipped and fell into the pool.

"ASANO!" Misaki screamed.

Asano's body floated up as he lie on his stomach.

"ASANO!" she screamed and jumped in the water.

Right when she got in Asano started moving slowly.

"I am a ghost here to haunt you for causing this," he said and splashed Misaki with water,

"NOT FUNNY!"

"Well you would've laughed if all I did was fall and get up," Asano said while whiping his eyes before he swam back.

"True."

When they got out the sat at the edge of the pond with their legs kicking.

"Misaki, I've had a lot of fun with you today."

_Usui is really the only one who calls me by my first name._

"Me too. But do you mind not calling me that?" she asked him.

"Sure! Should I call you Mias-chan or... what's your last name?"

"Ayuzawa."

"Misaki Ayuzawa. Misaki Ayuzawa," he repeated. "You have such a beautiful name."

Misaki found herself in to his blue eyes.

_Wait a minute!_

"I-I'm sorry but I have to go!" she said quickly.

Misaki stood up and started running towards her house.

"WAIT! MISAKI!" Asano yelled.

_What would Usui say if he saw me? Would he be jealous? Would he understand I would never cheat on him?_


	3. Does He Know?

_I don't like Asano... do I?_

Misaki was sitting on her bed ready for school.

_No, I can tell I'm not because I kept thinking of Usui. But there's something about Asano. Something that gives him the ability to change me. Is it hi spersonality? It must be! I'm as happy as I was as a child, just... more. Shintani's personality is a bit like Asano, just Asano wouldn't fight for me with Usui._

Misaki stood up from her bed and started walking.

_Should I have told him about Usui?_

She was at school when she approached Usui.

"Hi Usui," she said as if nothing had happened the day before.

"Hi," Usui said unable to look his girlfriend in the eye.

"Do you want to go to dinner tonight?"

Misaki thought she needed to be alone with Usui for her thoughts to settle.

"Well I-"

Usui was interrupted by the school bell.

_Shoot! I was supposed to sort papers!_

"Usui! I have to go! Stop by Maid Latte after school," she said in a hurry.

_I don't have to tell him to go, he'll go anyway._

Misaki ran to her class. If she got everything done fast enough, she'd get out faster since she was the president.

"No running in the halls!" some called.

* * *

><p>Usui was again standing outside her classroom.<p>

"Can't talk Usui! Have to sort papers before school's over. Remember."

Misaki started whispering.

"Maid Latte, right after school," she reminded him in a whisper.

* * *

><p>Misaki's shift was over at Maid Latte. She was waiting outside of the resturant.<p>

_Usui's never late! _

Shortly after Misaki's wondering, Usui showed up.

"Where are we going?" he asked carelessly.

Misaki wore a confused expression.

"Follow me!"

Misaki walked as Usui followed. Then she came across a patch of yellow roses. She was stopped by this. She no longer thought of Usui, she thought of Asano. She then came across a row of red flowers Above them was a high flying jay. It reminded her of Asano's blue eyes.

"Are you going to stop every time you see something?" Usui asked her a bit annoyed.

"Usui... are you alright? You seem a bit tense," Misaki curiously asked.

Usui then showed a hurt expression and put his head down.

"Continue on," he said.

Misaki's eyes were then wide open.

_The bush! That bush that was moving, was that? Maybe that _was_ Usui! _

Misaki felt as if there were not only butterflies, but toads in her stomach.

_Why would he lie to me though?_

"U-usui?" she hesativly asked. "What exactly did you do yesterday? For your cat that is?"

Usui was silent. Silent in a way where he would never tell a lie to her so her should just be quiet.

"Usui! I will go no further until you answer my questions!"

"I was working!" he said. "Working to buy you think!"

Usui pulled out a charm bracelet. It had a green charm on it. An emerald.

"I was going to give it to you... but you weren't there. You left with someone..."

* * *

><p>Hi! Hope you like it so far. I'm trying to make it a novel but I seem to be rushing things and making the chapters to short. They will be longer though. Oh and please telme if you think Usui is acting a little <em>to<em> wierd. Thanks.


	4. I didn't mean to

Hello! This chapter is from Usui's POV. Trying not to make him more sad but I'm trying to get the full effect. Oh and Sorry about my errors, I can't correct my own and I can never find a beta on time so. Though Misstory5120 could edit it for me and if I don't be quiet now I'll go on and on so... bye.

Usui layed on his bed trying to fight the tears. It was no use, and he knew that.

_I thought I'd _never_ shed tears again. Especially because of Misaki. _

He sat up and let the tears fall. He cared not about them, but her, Misaki.

"Maybe I saw it wrong," he said a cold sad voice. "Maybe they truly are just friends."

Drop, drop, drop. The tears fell harder and harder.

"But the yellow rose. Of course, she did leave. When she did, she seemed a bit upset."

Out came a river of tears with no sounnd at all. Usui's cat jumped on his bed and curled up in his lap. It seemed to understand Usui. It paid no attention to the river of tears. It just tried and tried to comfort Usui.

"Is it my fault? For lying to her in the first place? She seemed a bit mad."

Usui got up holding the cat to go to school. He placed the cat down and walked to school. Everything reminded him of Misaki. He saw a little girl skipping along. He pictured Misaki when he saw her and started walking faster. He started running when he saw a brown lab. It barked at him which of course reminded him of Misaki's bickering.

He ran the rest of the way to school. Outside of the building, he of course saw... Misaki.

_I'm not ready. Not yet._

"Hi umm Usui... did you-" Misaki started to ask.

Usui ran fighting back tears. He ran straight to the bathroom. He once again silently cried out a river of tears.

School was over and Usui swiftly walked trying to avoid Misaki. It didn't work because he ran into her again.

"Usui!," she said. "What exactly did you see the other day?"

"Goodbye Misaki!" he said and ran as far away as possible.

Didn't work because Misaki followed him every single step.

"Misaki I saw you with Asano!" Usui said trying not to yell.

Misaki froze. Every muscle in her body held her back.

"U-sui I-"

"Why Misaki, what did I do?" Usui said with a hurt and angry expression.

"You did nothing! Usui you didn't see the whole thing!" Misaki exclaimed.

"I saw enough to know you like him!"

"I don't know who I like?"

"SO YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT ME ANYMORE?" Usui yelled.

Misaki started to cry.

"Usui I know how I feel about you!"

"NO YOU DON'T MISAKI!"

Usui took all of his anger and grabbed Misaki's wrist.

"Don't lie to me!"

Usui had an accidental firm grip. He didn't let go until he saw the hurt and scared look and Misaki's eyes. He then let her arm go.

"Misaki... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Usui said.

Misaki started to slowly back away with her red arm. She then took running.


	5. Shintani to the Rescue

Misaki cried and cried herself to sleep. All she dreamt about was Usui.

* * *

><p>Misaki ran into Usui at school.<p>

"Misaki!" he said. "I'm sorry," he said, head down."

"Usui did I...?"

"No, you did nothing... it's just... I've never been heart broken before," he said.

"Have you ever fallen in love?" Misaki asking knowing the answer already.

"...No... but I'm sorry. I wasn't myself-"

"And you're still not! I think we need a break," Misaki said firmly.

Usui nodded.

"If you think that's best then... goodbye Ayuzawa."

Usui kissed her cheek and left.

Misaki then looked for Asano. She couldn't find him but Shintani seemed to have found her.

"Hi Misaki!" he said cheerfully.

Misaki couldn't bare to see him. He reminded her of Usui and Asano. Misaki burst into tears in tha very spot.

"Misaki? Did, did I do something?" he asked.

Misaki was unable to speak. Lucky for them the bell rang and no one noticed her.

"Misaki... what's wrong?"

She tried to explain but kept crying. Shintani understood every word.

"I'm probably... no help... but maybe I can take your mind off things," he kindly suggested. "Meet me after school outside of Maid Latte."

Misaki stared at him. She had left out that part.

Shintani scratch his head and said, "I've known about it for a while but I wanted to cause you no trouble."

Misaki hugged him and left to go to her class.

* * *

><p>"Hi Misaki," he said. "Before we go, I just want to say IwasrightaboutUsui now lets change the subject," he said trying not to upset Misaki, yet admit he was right.<p>

For the first time in the last four days, she laughed. She wasn't angry or devistated. She didn't scream or cry. Because it felt so good, she laughed again and again while Shintani just smiled.

"Just know I'm not going to try and make you like me," he said. "Now come on, I'm taking you to get icecream, first."

Shintani led Misaki to an icecream stand.

"Pick any flavor," he said. "It's on me!"

Misaki had already started feeling better.

"Umm," she said indecisively. "Surprise me."

"Could we please have two cones of icecream with half vanilla and half chocolate?" he asked.

"Shintani?"

"You remember? We used to come here all the time! We'd, _I'd_, order this for us."

"And you'd finish my cone," she said reminesing.

The tall man at the icecream stand gave them the icecream cones, Shintani had already paid him.

"Oh, and we always forgot to ask for a cherry," Misaki said laughing.

They stuck out their cones and the man put a cherry on them both. Misaki looked at the man confused for a second.

"Excuse me sir... are you..."

"Ah, I see you remember me Misaki," he said.

"You remember me... us?" Misaki asked amazed.

"Of course! You two are the only ones that ever order that anyway. I never thought I'd see you two in a long time. Anyway, take care!" he said waving.

"Come on," Shintani said, licking his icecream.

He pushed his icecream against Misaki's nose and licked his cone. Misaki laughed and did the same.

"Shintani? Will you promise me something?" Misaki asked him.

"Yeah sure! What?"

"You'll stop trying to date me. Unless I say otherwise," Misaki said with a serious look on her face.

"I promise," he said holding out his pinky finger. "Better yet, I pinky swear."

Misaki laughed and locked her pinky with his.

"Where are we going now," she asked him.

* * *

><p>"I really had fun with you today," Misaki said. "Thank you! It really took my mind off things."<p>

"You're welcome," he said blushing.

He held his hand out to shake hers.

"Well bye," Misaki said.

"Bye"

* * *

><p>Misaki stood and watched Shintani leave as the wind blew her hair across her face.<p>

* * *

><p>K I thought Misaki needed to be a bit happier before then next chapter. Any suggestion you have, please feel free to say them in you review. Thanks for reading!<p> 


	6. Sister to Sister

Hi! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. And it wasn't exactly a date with Shintani it was just Misaki's moment of happiness. Anyway I think you'll enjoy this chapter. There's more of Suzuna.

* * *

><p>As Misaki walked home from Maid Latte and could do nothing but think about Usui. She wasn't crying anymore but she was grieving for what she has lost.<p>

_It was a good idea to break up with Usui right?_

Suddenly something grabbed her and yelled, "BOO!"

Misaki fell over to see Asano laughing above her.

"NOT FUNNY!" Misaki screamed. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Well I thought you could take a joke," Asano teased.

"That was an attempt to kill, not a joke," Misaki replied laughing. "What kind of sick twisted person think's that's a joke?"

"Me?" Asano said smiling.

He reached his hand out to help Misaki up. Misaki ignored it and got up on her own.

"Well Asano, I think I need to go home before I... nevermind, bye."

Asano said, "Wait!" and grabbed her arm where Usui did.

He didn't grab it hard but it still hurt.

"Ow!" Misaki screamed.

"Oh I'm sorry," Asano said letting her arm go.

Misaki burst into tears and fell.

"MISAKI! Did I-"

He couldn't speak seeing Misaki that way. She explained why she was so sad to him like she told Shintani.

"Oh Misaki, I'm so sorry I had no idea! Should I tell Usui my side of the story?"

Misaki had stopped crying by then.

"No we already broke up."

"Well... would asking you to go somewhere with me be a bit... to soon?" Asano asked with his hand out.

Misaki took his hand again.

"Have I been there before?"

"I don't know." Asano shrugged. "We're going dancing," he said.

Misaki smiled. She'd never been dancing before.

"Of course I'll go!"

"Ok, meet me outside of Maid Latte."

Asano ran the opposite of the way they were going. Misaki ran to her house to make herself look a lot more pretty (not that she isn't already).

"Suzuna?" she yelled when she got home. She didn't do her own makeup but she did her sisters at times.

"Yes Misaki?"

"Do you remember what I taught you about makeup?"

"Yes why?" her little sister asked with a confused expression.

"I need you to do mine."

"But you never where makeup!"

"Well I need to today."

"Ok! I'll make sure you look super hot!" her sister said.

Misaki smiled and rolled her eyes while she followed Suzuna up to her room.

"Ok, I think that we should do your hair first. Oh and I know about Asano and how you broke up with Usui.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?" Misaki screamed.

"Girls, keep it down!" her mom screamed.

"I'm your sister."

"Whatever. Now, I think I want my hair straight," she said.

"Boooriiiing," Suzuna said. "You need curls. But first, you need your ends trimed."

Misaki rolled her eyes.

"What do you know about hair?" she asked her sister doubting her abilities.

"I do have a life you know," Suzuna said rolling her eyes. "Now get me the scissors!"

Misaki went downstairs to the kitchen to ask her mom where the scissors were.

"They're on the table behind me," she said.

"Thanks!"

Next to them was her phone. She apparently had eight missed calls from Usui. She ignored them and brought her phone with her up to Suzuna.

"Don't you DARE cut more then the ends off!" Misaki warned her sister.

"But I have to make it even!"

Misaki glared at her.

"Fine!" Misaki said.

Suzuna started cutting her hair. When she was done, Misaki's hair was perfectly even.

"Ok, now we need to put in the curlers." Suzuna said calmly.

"Wait! I need Asano's number! I don't know what time to meet him!" Misaki yelled panicing.

"Already taken care of."

"WHAT? Don't wanna know!"

Suzuna put curlers in Misaki's hair.

"Suzuna... thanks," Misaki said.

"You don't owe me a thanks. You're my sister. Now, lets pick out a dress."

They went to Misaki's closet. All of her clothes were clothes she wore to school and casual clothes.

"As expected," Suzuna said.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I'll be right back," she said and ran to her room.

_I should really pay more attention to her! Maybe I should take her somwhere tomorrow._

Suzuna came back with eleven dresses in her hand.

"Ok, personally I like the purple ones but blue works best for you."

"Suzuna where did you get all of these?"

Suzuna now looked a little hurt.

"Do you pay attention to the things I do?"

"Of course I do! In fact, I'm going to take you somewhere tomorrow."

"Really? Thanks Misaki!"

Suzuna ran and hugged her sister. Misaki smiled.

"Now, I really like this blue one..."

"Alright alright, I'm almost done!" Suzuna snapped.

Misaki's hair was curly and beautiful. She had blue eye shadow and a blue dress. She also had short heels.

"You look beautiful!" Suzuna exclaimed.

"Thank's. I see I taught you well. I have to go, I'll see you later tonight."

"Ok! Though I do have plans. I'm going to the movies."

"You know you're not allowed to go out at night," Misaki said smiling.

"But I know you won't tell."

"Don't worry, I won't."

Misaki walked out of the house in her prom like attire.

"Usui hasn't seen me like this... has he? His loss."

Misaki saw her sister waving out the window.

"Bye Suzuna."

* * *

><p>Ya hope you liked it but it wasn't actually supposed to be here. This was supposed to be Asano's and Misaki's date so ya. Anyway, hope you liked it!<p> 


	7. Teach me to Dance

"Misaki...!" Asano exclaimed, his mouth now wide open.

He was leaning against the wall of Maid Latte.

"Y-you l-look-"

Misaki smiled and started laughing.

"Let's go inside and get some water."

Misaki led him inside and eveyone that worked there stared at her. Maid Latte was closed so they were the only ones there.

"MISAKI! ASANO!" Erika screamed. "You two look-"

"Amazing!" Aoi interrupted. "But I could've made that dress look better."

It was very akward for Asano because Aoi was a "girl" and started talking like a boy.

"Uhh..." he said.

"Oh, pay no attention to Aoi," Misaki told him. "Aoi's a little creep! He's a she."

Misaki pulled the blonde wig off of her head.

"HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!" Aoi screamed.

"Ah, now I get it," Asano said.

"Asano, this is Satsuki my manager," Misaki said introducing her.

"Hi," the manager said with a wave.

"This is Erika."

"Hello," Erika said with a huge grin.

"And Honoka," Misaki said glaring at her.

"Hi," she said and left.

The other employees had already left.

"WellI think we should go now," Misaki suggested. "Oh and I love you attire," she said.

Asano was wearing a black tux with a blue rose that went with Misaki's dress and makeup.

"Thanks! And here," he said handing her the rose.

Misaki took it, broke most of the stem off, and put it in her hair.

"You look beautiful," Asano said smiling.

* * *

><p>When they arrived, Asano took Misaki's hand and pointed to the place. It as a resturant where you would dance. They were only going to dance since they had already eaten.<p>

"Come on!" he said cheerfully.

When they got inside, Misaki started doubting herself.

_Oh I'm going to make a fool out of myself! I don't know how to dance! I have with Usui... once. Usui..._

She found herself daydreaming about him.

_Stop it! The music will guide me!_

Misaki wore a frusterated expression because of her thoughts.

"Misaki?" Asano said wonder why she looked so angry and frustrated.

"Sorry, daydreaming," she said.

"Do you know how to dance?" he asked her.

"Some what..."

"Well I'll guide you step by step."

Misaki didn't even know how far apart for them to stand. All she knew (or so she she thought) was where to put her arms.

"Would you like something to drink Misaki- I mean Ayuzawa?"

"Ok, you've been calling me Misaki all this time forgetting what I told you. Just call me Misaki and no I'm fine."

"Ok, lets umm... start dancing then."

This was an akward moment for them because it was a fast song. Then all of a sudden, it was as if the DJ had read there minds because the next song that was played was a slow song.

_Oh great!_

Asano turned to face Misaki.

"I already know you don't know how to dance," he said.

"..."

"Exactly."

He put her arms on her shoulders and put his hands on her hips.

* * *

><p>"I had a great time with you Asano!" Misaki said. "I know how to tango."<p>

"Me too, about having a great time."

"Well... I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Bye."

...

* * *

><p>Well I like the idea of Misaki and Usui dancing but they broke up. Sooo to make up for that, he'll win her back in a VERY special and unique way that even I as the author couldn't explain. XD<p> 


	8. Fireworks

"Misaki! Misaki" Suzuna said shaking her sister. "Wake up!"

Misaki was still in her dress and makeup.

"W-what just happened?"

"You came back and fell asleep."

Misaki sat up quickly.

"Thanks Suzuna!"

Suzuna exited the room.

_I have to change quickly so I can surprise Suzuna!_

* * *

><p>"Surprise!" Misaki said holding out a silver locket.<p>

Suzuna put her hand over her mouth.

"Misaki! It's beautiful," her she exclaimed.

Suzuna grabbed the necklace and hugged her sister.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>"May I take your order master?" Misaki asked Asano.<p>

"I would like to take-"

"Ok, order something this time," Misaki teased.

"Ok fine. Umm... I'll have... I don't suppose you have coffee."

"I don't suppose you _drink_ coffee."

"Well then come with me. I know this is your last order. And I'll have tea."

"What kind of tea?"

"Misaki you know I don't drink tea!"

"Then why'd you order it?"

"Because I want to leave."

Misaki rolled her eyes and went to change her clothes.

"That was fast!"

_I swear he times me_!

"Thanks?"

"Lets go!" Asano said and his usual cheerfull voice.

Asano took Misaki to the place they first were. Only this time, there was a picnic blanket and basket by the pond.

"Sit," Asano said. "So, Misaki, I never really learned anything about you."

"Well, what do you wanna know?"

"Hmm, who do you live with?"

"My mom, my sister, and my-"

Misaki got furious at the thought of her father.

"Just my mom and my sister," she said.

"Ok? I live with my brother and mom."

"What happened to your dad?"

"He uhh... dies in a car accident," Asano said looking away.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I shouldn't of brought it up."

"It's fine, anyway,"

* * *

><p>"Well if you tried to cook a pig on a stick then it wouldn't come out right, it's burn," Misaki said laughing.<p>

It was night and there were billions of stars in the twilight sky.

"I guess your right," Asano said. "Misaki..."

"Yes?"

"Well, we've been getting close and... I like that," Asano said leaning towards her.

_Should I?_

"I.. I... do too," Misaki hesitated.

They were so close that if either one moved any further they'd kiss. Right when they were about to kiss, they heard a loud explosion coming from the sky. Asano fell over and Misaki screamed. No an actual scream but more of a quick squealing kind of thing.

They looked up at the sky and saw fireworks. The letters said:

I LOVE YOU MISAKI AYUZAWA!

Misaki started crying tears of joy.

"I'm sorry Asano," she said. "I love Usui and I always will!"

She kissed Asano's cheek and left to find Usui.

"Bye Misaki," he said depressed and a bit heart broken.

* * *

><p>"Usui!" Misaki said running towards him crying.<p>

"Misaki!"

Misaki ran into his arms.

"I'm sorry Usui!" she said crying.

"Don't be, I am."

Misaki looked up at him.

Usui leaned in and kissed Misaki.

"I love you Ayuzawa."I-I love you Takumi. And I will never try to hurt you."

It's over! All of it! I hope you like it. I'll be taking a break from writing Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama and writing for Fairy Tail. Unless you count poetry. Anyway, I just wanna thank Misstory5120 one more time for her ideas. Thanks! BFF's!

**-Twistedheart23**


End file.
